No MemoriesRight?
by azie.whalen
Summary: Donnie and Mikey are taken from Splinter by the Shredder at the age of ey lost their memories of their brothers but Leo and Raph didn't lose there memories of them.Will Mikey and Donnie get there memories back or will they work for the Shredder forever.(Story is better than summary.)Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my lovable I know that sounds cheesy but I don't care. After you read the chapter I'm up for comments and suggestions! I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to add suggestions. All suggestions will be added to the story eventually unless me and you guys the reviewers don't like the ideas! **

* * *

><p>Splinter's P.O.V:<p>

I was enjoying a walk in the sewers with my sons as I do every day at noon.I thought I was going to finish my walk and head back as we usually do,but boy was I wrong.I was almost ready to gather my sons and head home but the Shredder had found us.

"I will have two of your sons and raise them as foot soldiers."

You will do know such thing shredder.

We fought for what seemed like hours but was probably only a couple of I realized Mikey and Donnie were heading towards a spiraling red was doing it out of curiosity but Mikey was doing it because it was spinning.

"My sons no!"

But it was to late. They had gotten to close and were captured by the Shredder. I knew what was happening but I couldn't stop it. I was stuck knowing that I was being taken out of their memory and being replaced by the would grow up thinking the Shredder was their father or at least so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again all my lovable readers! I really need to find a new name for you well! Ok so in this chapter Leo and Raph are going out on patrol and Mikey and Donnie are training. Enjoy the chapter you guys! Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Leo's P.o.v:<p>

I'm getting ready to go on patrol looking at the picture of me and all of my brothers after our first training session. I know my brothers are out there I have come across them during think the Shredder is there will pay for this.

Leo!Get out here it's time for patrol. I heard Raph's voice even from that dude can yell.

Coming Raph I need to get my mask!

Well hurry up

I smiled at his impatience.I grabbed my baby blue mask and tied it around my I was done I headed downstairs and met up with Raph.

"Geez Fearless you were slow today I guess I'll beat you to the surface like last week.'

I shuddered at the thought of last week.I still have the scar from the hunting dog.

Raph's P.o.v:

Leo!Leo!He wasn't responding and it seemed like he was in a trance.I yelled his name one more time and he snapped out of it.

"You okay bro?"

"Y-y-y-yeah" was all he said.

"Sorry for bringing that up I didn't think-

We were finally at the surface and on the rooftop when the foot spotted us.

"Hide" I shout/whispered.

Leo saw what I saw and hid with tonight will be better than last night because Mikey and Donnie are hunting us down.

Donnie's P.o.v:

I saw the two freaks that had kidnapped us.I will make sure they pay for all they did to the Shredder.

"Soldiers I smell them go check behind those crates Mikey and I will prepare for go!

II watched as the soldiers removed the crates and pulled out their swords.

"Looks like we will be fighting tonight" I said out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading m story so far everyone!I'm going to be having a competition to see who can give me the best name for you guys!Whoever wins will get there idea posted in the story!At this point it's up to you guys to find out what's going on in the story!See you guys at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Mikey's POV:<p>

It doesn't feel like we should attack them. They looked as if they were surprised with how we were acting. At least that what it felt like. I don't get it! Why do I want to help them?! They're the enemies! Aren't they? I felt a sharp pain in my head all of a sudden.I'm scared! I need Donnie!

"DONNIE!",was all I was able to get out before images started going through my head of that's Leo!Is that Shredder?It is! Why am I going to a swirling circle with Donnie?That's all I felt before I fell to my knees and screamed in pain. I felt what seemed like 6 hands on my one of them Donnie's?Yeah it is!Another 1 feels like Leo's!That's all I remember before passing out.

Donnie's POV:

Mikey! Mikey!I was scared out my mind! My brother had a pulse thank god! Why were my enemies helping me though?

We mean no harm. The red masked turtle said.

What's wrong we with him? I replied.

The blue masked turtle responded with memories.

What? Both I and the red masked turtle said.

Mikey's Memories from our tot years are coming means you will be starting to get yours back blue masked turtle said.

How do you know? I asked

Master Splinter explained it to blue masked one replied.

M-m-m-Master Splinter? A wave of a burning pain started to get in my head. W-w-w-what's going on? Why I'm in so much pain? I said.

You are going through what Mikey did. The blue masked turtle said bluntly.

All of a sudden memories started coming back. At least that's what the blue masked turtle said. Why do I trust him so much? One of the memories showed Master Splinter I mean father. Yeah father reading an Science book to me called Science Secrets by Billy 's all I saw before I blacked out.

Leo's POV

Raph! They're both out you take Mikey I'll take Donnie!

Yes Sir! He said Sarcastically. Now what are we going to do? Take them to the lair so they can show old Shred Head our hide out!

They'll be out and tired for a few days then they'll get memories again and pass out again.

Your'e kidding right?e

Nope.

Whateva' you say Fearless.

Raph's POV

Our brothers work for the foot!We're inside the lair now! What am I going to tell Splinter! Hey guess what we found our brothers! They started getting their memories back and are out cold! I swear Fearless is so stupid at times!I put Mikey in my room and Leo put Donnie in his. Splinter probably sensed because he met us in the kitchen.

My sons!Why are you back so early?He said.

I just stayed quiet so Master Splinter looked at Leo.

Leonardo perhaps you will tell me what happened?

Leo bowed respectfully and said, We found Donnie and are starting to get their memories back and they're passed out because of it.

I see I will meditate on this. You may go now. Splinter said.

We bowed respectfully and left.I hope Don and Mike will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the chapter! Please review you guys!Don't forget whoever can come up with the best name to call you guys will get they're review name recognized if you ask me to!Bye my lovable readers.<strong>

**Raph: What are you doing!**

**Me:Writing a fanfic about you guys!**

**Raph: You remind me to much of Mikey!*growls**

**Leo: Raph! Knock it off! Your're scaring!**

**Me and Mikey: Yeah!**

**Leo: Mike when did you get here?**

**Mikey: let me watch her! Unlike some people.*Stares at his brothers.**

**Me: Yeah! I feel bad for him!**

**Raph and Leo: *Look down guiltily**

**Me:Now get the shell out of my room!**

**Leo and Raph stare in shock.**

**Me: Out!  
>Leo and Raph run out of the room.<strong>

**Me: Would you two like to do the honors.**

**Mikey and Donnie: Seriously!?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Mikey and Donnie: Ok! :D**

**Mikey: Disclaimer..**

**Donnie: doesn't own..**

**Mikey and Donnie:TMNT**

**Me,Mikey,and Donnie:Thanks for reading!Please give us the suggestions for what to call you guys! Remember the reviewer that has the best suggestion has his/her option of getting recognized! Here's a hint for the next chapter. Will Raph and Leo go back down memory lane?**


End file.
